Another Place Another Time
by Rya Starling
Summary: When Ken dies he is given a second chance at life as the son of Vegeta and Bulma! But when his lost past starts to catch up with him will he be able to choose between his new life and his past?
1. Proclue

ANOTHER PLACE ANOTHER TIME PROCLUE  
  
NOTE/ When Ken throws himself off the top of the apartment complex, he's suddenly given a second chance to live in another universe by his own dead brother. He soon becomes the youngest child of Vegeta and Bulma but then darkness finds him again. Will Ken be able to save himself and his new family and can he choose between the life he has now or the life he left behind.  
  
Ok this contains suicide attempts, death, Japanese foul language and a hell of a lot of but kicking action. Yes Ken is reborn and this takes place just after Majin Buu. I don't own digimon or DBZ  
  
I'm in this and as a universe hopper I pride myself in knowing all characters!  
  
Oh don't forget to review!  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
Thought  
  
"" Speak  
  
^  
  
PROLCUE  
  
Ken looked below at the twenty stories from the top of the apartment complex where he lived. He had left a letter to Davis his dear and maybe only friend next to his partner. He guessed he had found it already because they were banging on the bedroom door begging him not to do what he was to do, as he stood their on the rail guard of the terrace.  
  
He was going to jump, end all the suffering and misery he had caused himself and everyone else. Soon he would be with Sam the one person he wanted to see, the person he wanted to hold him, and tell him everything was fine. He wanted to be in his brothers arms and cry for once in his life really cry.  
  
'Ken don't jump!" Davis screamed and pounded harder on the door. 'Ken please don't do this!" His mother screamed.  
  
Ken ignored there screams as he looked behind him and his eyes turned to his crest and D-3 he had left on the computer keyboard. He didn't deserve the crest of the kindness even threw he had told everyone had forgiven himself he really hadn't. Deep inside his heart there was still a wound none of them could fix and no one could mend, nothing could heal the hurt inside him, the nightmares that cursed him when he tried to sleep at night, the thought that nothing could bring his brother back. For years he has carried that hurt, pain and everything else deep within himself and slowly it hardened his heart and then the emperor came with a heart of steel and for a time he was healed after Davis convinced him he was good. Then it started to hurt again and then everything else happened and when peace was achieved he felt a little better but then it hurt all over again.  
  
'Veemon!" Davis screamed and Ken could hear Veemon head butting the front of his bedroom door and slowly as they broke down the door. They came in only to see Ken slowly let himself fall. 'Ken!" Everyone screamed.  
  
^  
  
Ken felt nothing but pain, as he flouted in tense darkness, his body flouting around in nothingness and then slowly he opened his eyes and saw a bright light walking towards him. The figure slowly took Ken in his arms as the glow died down and he could make out the figure.  
  
'Sam!" Ken said and slowly let tears run down his face as he held his brother back as his brother slowly patted his hair and smiled gently at the younger boy as he let his sorrow run from him. Slowly Ken looked up at his brother and saw long gorgeous white wings sprouted his back and a yellow glowing halo hanging above his head.  
  
'Don't cry Kenny Boy" Sam said and Ken held onto his brother tighter. 'Am I dead?" Ken asked. 'Yes you are but I have been granted a very special position up in heaven Ken" Sam said. 'Huh what's that?" Ken asked. 'I'm your guardian angel Ken and with the power I have I'm giving you another chance" Sam said and slowly Ken pulled away for a second. 'A second chance?" Ken asked and sniffed.  
  
'Hai Ken" Sam said and slowly held out his hand and Ken saw an image of a women her belly was big and round. 'This women is expecting her second child but unknown to her the baby has already died inside her womb"  
  
'That poor women" Ken said and looked her with sorrow. 'But this has given you a second chance for life you see you can take the place of this baby be given a second life" Sam said. 'I don't deserve a second life Sam after all the things Iv done" Ken said. 'Yes you do Kenny Boy now listen there is one thing you need to know first" Sam said. 'What?" Ken asked. 'This women lives in another universe a universe where an elite force is usually fighting for peace" Sam said.  
  
'No I wont to stay with you" Ken said. 'I know id like that too but I also wont you to live Ken" Sam said. 'All.all right I'll do" Ken said and with those words Ken's body became encrypted in a golden aura.  
  
^  
  
'WOMEN WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT INFERNO RACKET!"  
  
'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Goku and the others all plugged there ears at the noise that rang threw the hospital rooms as they waited in the small waiting room. 'In all my years and I thought Trunks being born was loud" Yamcha said as he removed his hands from his ears as the screaming stopped. 'Yea she's almost as bad a Chi-Chi" Master Rouchi chuckled and Chi-Chi hit him over the head.  
  
'So does this mean your gonna be a big brother?" Goten asked as he looked at Trunks. 'I guess I just hope he's not stupid like you" Trunks said. 'Hey take that back Trunks!" Goten growled. 'Make me!" Trunks said.  
  
Suddenly a girl entered the room dressed in what looked like a bikini, Jean Jacket and short shorts. Her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses and she looked around as she caught her breath. Her short silver hair was tossed to one side covering half her face and slowly she removed her sunglasses and looked around at the Earth Special Forces.  
  
'Alright has been the baby been born yet?" She asked and dropped her bags. 'Uh who are you?" Goku asked. 'I'm an old friend of Vegeta's here" She said and handed her bags to Goku. 'Hey just a second" Goku said.  
  
Suddenly a nurse came into the room and looked at them. 'It's a boy" She said and everyone rushed off as the baby was being put into the nursery.  
  
'Vegeta is that you?" The girl asked as she saw Vegeta standing there looking at the child and he looked over at her. 'You what do you wont?" Vegeta asked. 'Came to see how you were doing and to see how the baby and your wife were" She said and looked in. 'What's the real reason?" Vegeta asked. 'Got an e-mail from an old friend and told me to come here" She said.  
  
'Excuse me but who are you?" Eighteen asked. 'Sorry my name is Rya I'm an old friend of Vegeta's" She said, 'So what's the kid's name princey?"  
  
'The women named him Ken happy girl?" Vegeta asked. 'Ken well I'll be he was right" Rya said and pressed her hand against the glass.   
  
Slowly she looked down at the e-mail she had gotten  
  
Rya  
  
Please as a favor I would you to look after my brother for me  
  
Yes Kenny Boy needs someone around he knows and well you popped first into my mind  
  
You remember him from when I introduced you two when he was still young  
  
And I hope you will find it in your heart to look after him in his second chance at life  
  
Please as a friend please I'm asking you this as a friend  
  
Look after Ken  
  
Signed Sam  
  
P.S Please don't get into any fights with Vegeta again  
  
I will Sam by damn you've done a lot for me my friend and now I'm ready to pay my deth I shall stay Rya thought as she looked at the baby and smiled. 


	2. Chapter 1

ANOTHER TIME ANOTHER PLACE CH.1  
  
NOTE/ Alright here's chapter 1 enjoy  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1 A NEW LIFE  
  
'Ken"  
  
Ken stopped punching the air when he heard his name being called, he had been practicing his fighting techniques in the gravity room with his father and older brother. Being 12 he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself like his older brother and his best friend he was a super sayain level 3 already as most of his family and friends had already retched.  
  
'Ken"  
  
Ken turned towards the door as did his brother and father and they saw Rya standing in the doorway. Rya was the mostly the one person he trusted the most because mainly she wanted to be not his per but a buddy. Being a long time friend of his fathers they got along better then most people did with his father and she could put him in his place almost as well as his mother. She stood tall and slim yet her mussels well built, she had short cut silver hair that went into a boy like style and her bangs but short above her blue eyes. She was wearing today a white v neck shirt, a long black tie and a pair of knee length hip hugger jeans.  
  
He watched as his father stood up from doing sit ups and looked over to the girl whom he had respect for. Now his father had a temper worst then anything else and he respected only two people in this entire world Goku and Rya, now he respected Goku for his strength and that he is always surpassing him and Rya well that was still a mystery to the young sayain. His father was short for his age and his hair spiked up into the air and his mussels were bigger then his ego and he wore his regular black tank and jeans.  
  
His older brother also stopped doing his kicks and looked over at the silver head girl. Now Trunks was a different matter altogether for Ken, he was the hire of the Capsule Corporation but when he's being followed by Yes men and all that he liked to sneak out the window and fly around in the clouds and relax. He didn't take anything seriously like his best friend Goten then again Ken preferred to practice his fighting and have fun then be stuck in his homework and studies. Trunks was tall and well built like their father and his purple hair was short. He wore a white shirt, a brown jacket, a pair of jeans a red bandana tied around his neck.  
  
'What do you wont?" Vegeta asked and looked at her as she walked inside. 'Oh nothing Princy just wanted to see if Ken here wanted to come with me to pick up some friends of mine at the train station" Rya said and Ken smiled. 'Sure" Ken said and started to towards her when Trunks stopped him halfway.  
  
'What about training practice?" Trunks asked. 'I'll do it later don't worry Onii-San" Ken said and smiled then ran off towards Rya.  
  
He really wanted to go and as they closed the door to the gravity room he could hear his father cursing and cursing at his leaving like he always does. He really wished he could be serious like his brother and strong like his father, sure he was smart but what's smart got to do with being a sayain. Smarts in his family belonged to his mother and no one else thus he tried to live up to his brother and fathers potentials. His looks however weren't as bad his hair spiked along somewhat and his body was well built. He was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
'So where we going?" Ken asked as they jumped over the fence and onto the road and off they went down the streets of Satan City. 'Well first of all I wont to give you this while your father and the others aren't watching" Rya said and handed her a folded flier. Ken opened it and saw this add in big print letters on the front of the newspaper.  
  
World Marchal Arts Tournament to held again in Satan City  
  
TOMMORROW  
  
'What the world Marshal arts tournament why you showing me this?" Ken asked and looked at Rya with an odd look. 'You dout your strength you think you can never become better then everyone else so I wont you to enter" Rya said and Ken looked in shock. 'What but what if my dad and the others find out?" Ken asked. 'I'll take the rap for it and besides I already signed you up" Rya said and Ken almost fell over he couldn't believe she could do this to him but then again that's Rya for you.  
  
'Alright now let's keep going I don't wont to keep him waiting"  
  
Ken was silence for a while until that is he spotted an all too familiar sight up in the air, he recognized the figures as Pan and her father training. 'Look" Ken said and Rya looked up also. 'Uh let's go and see what there up to a Ken?" Rya asked and they zoomed into the air.  
  
'Hey what you guys doing?" Rya asked as she looked at the two sayains fighting. 'Huh?" Gohon asked as he looked over and suddenly was smashed in the face by his daughter Pan. 'Oops sorry dad" Pan chuckled in an almost pleasurable laugh.  
  
'So you just training or is Pan just trying to collect insurance money?" Rya chuckled. 'No I'm training for the world marcial arts tournament" Pan chuckled. 'Really it so happens Ken here is entering also" Rya said. 'Huh hey I never agreed to anything yet!" Ken cried. 'Oh then I guess your just chicken a Ken?" She asked. 'Huh no I just well that is um well um a" Ken said and just stopped.  
  
'Where you guys heading?" Gohon asked as he rubbed his face. 'Over to the train station picking up my friend he's here for the world martial arts tournament tomorrow" Rya said. 'Really well good luck Ken" Gohon said. 'Yea he's gonna need it" Pan chuckled.  
  
As they flew foreword Ken was soon glad he was away for Pan, she was his age yet she acted so, so oh he couldn't stand her. She was well built and mostly kept her messy black hair under a red bandana, she was wore a white shirt, jeans a red capsule Corp jacket. She was so arrogant to him he just couldn't stand being around her, he wished he could find the dragon balls and wish her off the face of the earth.  
  
'We're here" Rya said and Ken suddenly saw they were at the train station and they landed. 'Where your friend?" Ken asked and Rya looked around and suddenly her eyes spotted a boy a bit older then he was. 'There he is" Rya said and the boy looked over and smiled.  
  
He had spiked up brown hair and a well-built body for his age for being a human. He was wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans that went down to his ankles. He looked at her with a big grin and walked over towards them.  
  
'Hey thought we missed you for a second" Rya chuckled. 'Ah no problem Davis is still having trouble getting the trunks off the car" Ryo chuckled. 'Um Davis?" Rya asked. 'Sure I took Davis with me what is there a problem?" Ryo asked as suddenly Davis came over. 


End file.
